Revenge
by tokidoki222
Summary: Jay, Theresa, Atlanta, Odie, Neil, Archie and Herry are up against a new enemy. However they do not know it's the friend that they have just met. Will the group find out? Will this new enemy destroy the group?
1. The New Friend

"I need to find a way to destroy those bothersome fools who always manage to foil my plans." said Cronus, rubbing his temples.

"What can I do to destroy them?" asked Cronus, pacing back and forth.

Agnon shrugged, for his mind could not grasp what Cronus wanted.

"I could bring Aeetes to get his revenge on Jay...no. That wouldn't work. He's too old." Cronus held his head. "I need to break up the group.. but how?"

"Go for show-off purple boy?" said Agnon, remember the hits he got from Archie.

"But what could I do...Who is someone that Achilles has gotten mad?" Cronus pondered. Soon, Cronus knew who would be good.

"Hector! He'll want revenge after being dragged around." Cronus started to laugh.

"He must have a descendant! Agnon! I have a job for you."

Agnon looked over at Cronus, cluelessly.

"You will find me the descendant of Hector, and you will bring them here." said Cronus, smiling evilly.

"Why?"

"Don't question me." Cronus raised his sickle, and Agnon backed away. "Now go!"

Agnon went on his way.

"Go far!" said Herry who was about to throw the football.

"You can't throw far Herry" said Archie "you'll throw the football outta the park and probably end up hittin' some old lady."

"He is right." said Atlanta.

Herry pouted, "All right." He threw the ball with his lightest throw, and it still managed to go out of the park.

"Heads!" yelled Atlanta, running after the ball.

"Atlanta watch out!" yelled Theresa.

Atlanta turned around and was inches from running into someone. "Ahhhh" screamed Atlanta, colliding with the person.

The group ran over to Atlanta, who was tangled up in arms and legs. Atlanta sat right up. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there!"

"Its alright" said the girl rubbing her head. "I've been through worst." she smiled and laughed.

"Here, let me help you up." said Jay, offering his hand.

The girl grabbed on and was pulled up. The girl had dark chocolate hair, dark brown asian eyes, a slender figure. She was wearing brown short-shorts and a white Hollister t-shirt.

"Thanks." said the girl. "Oh, here's your ball." she offered the ball towards Jay, who took it from her, and threw it back to Herry, glaring at him.

Herry saw the look, and said sorry with an expression. He didn't mean to throw it hard. He threw it his lightest, and it still managed to go far. Herry wanted to make sure that the girl was alright.

"Are you alright? I uh didn't mean to throw it that far. I'm sorry." said Herry, rubbing the back of his head, nervously.

"Its alright, seriously. Like I said, I've been through worst." she smiled.

The group gave a questionable look.

"Living with four brothers makes you live in hell." she said snickering. "Oh, I'm Kim by the way."

"I'm Atlanta."

"Theresa"

"I'm Jay."

"Archie."

"Hey, I'm Odie."

"I'm Herry."

"The one who is constantly looking in the mirror over there is Neil." said Theresa.

Neil was too busy looking at himself in his golden mirror. After running towards the injurers , he was afraid that he looked sweaty. "After running from there to here, I'll probably have sweat stains all over the place." huffed Neil, looking into his mirror for sweat. "Look at my hair! Look at my hair! Do you see what happens when I run?" Neil said pointing to his hair, where a cowlick appeared. "I get all done and this is what happens?! After getting ready to go outside, I get this stupid cowlick? Geez, I'm never going to run again." huffed Neil.

The rest of the group just looked away, ignoring Neil's rant.

"He sounds very narcissistic.." said Kim.

The group heard this and laughed nervously.

"Anyways, I better go now, I have to go home to cook for my brothers." said Kim.

"Oh, yeah, alright see ya later." said Atlanta.

The group said their byes to Kim, and they parted ways. However, Kim did not know that eyes were following her.


	2. The Meeting

Author's note: Might change the title of the story. I couldn't come up with a good one.

Kim entered her empty house. There was no noise, not even the slightest sound. Kim sighed. She looked at the picture on the wall in her living room. "Hey." she said to the picture. Kim went to the kitchen to get a pack of ice to put on her arm.

"Ouch.." winced Kim. "I got tackled today mom. Well not tackled but more like killed." she sighed. "I met new people, but.. I wouldn't call them friends or anything." She went into the living room and sat on the couch. looking at the picture. "I know what your thinking, Kim you have to meet new people and make friends…but I can't. After the accident, I haven't been the same. I just can't." Tears slid down her cheeks. Her brothers, mom, dad and herself were smiling down on her, those smiles that are always there, that never go away.

As Kim quietly sobbed, a creak was made. Kim's ear could hear the slightest noise, and so she shot her head straight up.

"Who's there?" she said wiping the tears away. The noise came from the kitchen. "I know you're in here, so come out." She stood up and grabbed the lamp beside her. "Come out now!" she yelled. As soon as she finished her words, Agnon stepped out of the kitchen, towering over her. Kim didn't know what to do, she was stunned. A 6foot or taller giant was standing in her house. No words escaped her mouth.

"You come now!" said Agnon, reaching for Kim.

Kim jumped back. "I ain't going nowhere." she said holding the lamp.

"You will come with me!" said Agnon, charging after Kim.

Kim jumped onto the couch and threw the lamp at Agnon. It smashed over his head. Agnon growled and lunged at Kim. She didn't have enough time to dodge, and got tackled by Agnon.

"Oww…" mumbled Kim, before slipping into a deep sleep.

Kim grabbed her head, and mumbled in pain. "Ooo, where am I?" she said looking around. She could barely see since she was in the dark. She felt the cold stone beneath her, and knew that she wasn't near home.

"Enjoy a nice sleep Kim?" said a deep voice behind her. Kim turned around, but turned too fast which caused her head to spin.

"Take it easy Kim Ettore." said Cronus. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"That's what they all say before they kill their victims." said Kim shooting a glare at nothing.

"Who says I want to kill?" Cronus appeared in front of Kim, towering over her. "I just simply want to make a deal."

"Who are you and why do you know me?" said Kim, standing up facing Cronus.

"I know everything about you.. you're age, name, history, everything." Kim backed away. "I know about that tragic accident two years ago, Kim. How no one survived that deadly accident." Cronus said stepping towards Kim. Kim shook her head and backed away from Cronus even more.

"I know that it was your parents, and four brothers that were killed. They were going to see your performance at the school, but sadly they never showed up." said a sarcastic sympathetic Cronus. Kim covered her mouth and tears started to slip from her eyes. "Like I said, I just want to make a deal with you." He said this as he came closer, and wiping the tears away.

Kim drew her head away. "What kind of deal?"

"There we go. Getting to the point. I want you to destroy a group of people. People you've met." said Cronus, walking away from her.

"What do you mean by that? I haven't met anyone since the accident." she paused. "Not until today.." her voiced trailed.

"There you go." said Cronus turning around. He waved his hands in the air and a black cloud appeared. "I want you to destroy these people." The group that Kim met today appeared.

"Why do you want me to kill them?" said Kim stepping forward.

"They are in my way of ruling this world." said Cronus, clenching his fists.

"So why me?"

"Cause you are the descendant of Hector; one of Achilles enemy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Kim, confused.

"You're last name is Ettore, which means Hector in Italian."

Kim didn't know what to say. "So I'm related to the guy who was dragged around by Achilles?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to get revenge on a dead guy?" Kim snorted.

"No, his descendant." Archie's face appeared. "He is the descendant of Achilles, and the rest of the groups are descendants of other Greek heroes."

Kim laughed. "How am I suppose to destroy them? Since they are all descendants of Greek Heroes, they must have some great physical or spiritual powers. What do I have? Nothing, only bad luck. However, I must say that you're crazy and that I'll pass on this offer." Kim started to walk away, trying to find an exit.

"I can bring your family back." said Cronus, looking at his sickles.

Kim stopped where she was, and turned around.

"You can't bring them back. No one can." said Kim, tears filling her eyes.

"No, but the God of Time can." said Cronus, chuckling evilly.

Kim wanted her family back. If she made the deal, she would have her family back. She could get on with her life. No more nights being alone. No more quietness. And besides, she didn't know the group well. She wasn't friends with them.

"Alright. I'll do it." said Kim. "But you have to bring my family back."

Cronus waved his hands, and a black orb appeared. He threw the orb at Kim, and it went into her heart. She screamed and grabbed her chest. The blackness of the orb was absorbed by her body, filling every place. Her heart went black, blood went back, and her eyes went black. Cronus started to laugh.

"What have you done?!" yelled Kim.

"I just filled your heart with Hector's presence...and let me tell you that he is pretty angry at Achilles."

Kim felt different. She felt stronger, more aware of her surroundings; she just felt different.

"Agnon will show you the exit, and remember our deal. You must destroy this group of bothersome mortals. I don't care how you destroy them, but just get the job done."

Agnon appeared beside Kim and started to walk towards the exit.


	3. The Truth

Author's Note: I decided to draw my character. But I can't post the link. I'll try to post it in my bio page. It's not the greatest, but I tried :)

"Hey Atlanta, isn't that the girl you crashed into?" asked Theresa, noticing Kim across the street.

"Yeah, it's Kim. I wonder if she's okay. Maybe I'll check on her." said Atlanta looking at Kim.

The girls made their way across the street.

"Hey Kim!" shouted Atlanta.

Kim stopped and turned around. "Oh hey!" she said.

"How are ya? Are you okay?" asked Atlanta.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's no biggie." Kim said smiling.

"Where you headed?" asked Theresa.

"Home. Not sure what I'm going to do, but I'm going home." said Kim.

"Oh, well can we come?" asked Atlanta.

Kim didn't want them to come. She told them earlier that she had four brothers, but that was a lie. However, it would be good for her since she could get closer to the group.

"Um, sure. I have nothing to do, so yeah I'm fine with it."

The girls headed towards Kim's house. As they approached Kim's house, a vision appeared to Theresa.

_Vision: "I'm so sorry Kim. If you ever need any help I'm here for you."_

_Kim was dressed in black sitting on the couch, staring at nothing. There was a bunch of people in the house, wearing black, quietly chattering._

_"I feel so sorry for her, her whole family just died."_

_"I wonder how she will handle herself." said a person. Vision end_

As Kim went up the steps to unlock her door, Theresa grabbed Atlanta's arm.

"Atlanta, I just had a vision. She was in her house, with a bunch of people wearing black. I think a funeral just ended."

"Oh my god." said Atlanta, looking at Kim.

"People were saying her whole family just died."

Atlanta looked at Kim, then back at Theresa.

Kim soon entered the house, and so Theresa and Atlanta followed.

There was an eerie atmosphere, and both Theresa and Atlanta shivered. It was a nice place, but the atmosphere didn't fit.

"Well this is my home. My parents and brothers are away on vacation. I decided not to go since I have school."

Theresa and Atlanta looked at each other.

"Is there anything that I can get you?" asked Kim, heading into the kitchen.

"No I'm okay." said Theresa and Atlanta.

Kim came out with a glass of water. She went over to the plant on the coffee table and watered the plant.

"You can sit, if you'd like. Just to tell you, I haven't had anyone over lately since I've been so busy, so I really don't know what to do." said Kim, returning to the kitchen.

Theresa and Atlanta sat down.

"Should we tell her that we know what really happened?" whispered Theresa.

"No. It wouldn't be right. I mean her whole family died." Atlanta whispered back.

Kim walked in. "I'm bad at lying aren't I?" said Kim.

Theresa and Atlanta looked at her, confused.

"I could hear you two whisper."

Theresa and Atlanta went red. "We're so sorry Kim. We didn't mean to." said Atlanta.

"Its alright." said Kim. "I should have been honest in the beginning." Kim sat down.

"I don't want to be rude, but how did your family die?" asked Atlanta.

"There was a talent show one night at my old school, and my group decided to stay after school and practice til the show. I called my parents and told them what was happening, and they said that they would come. Once the show began, I peered out of the curtains to see if I could see my parents, but I never saw them." Kim paused and looked down at her hands. "Our group went on, and we were a hit. We came in second though, which was good enough for us. As I went backstage I saw two police officers and the drama teacher talking, and looking over at me. As the police officers came, something didn't feel right. Eventually they told me that my family died in a car accident on their way to my performance."

"I'm so sorry." said Theresa and Atlanta.

"It's alright," said Kim.

"Why don't we go to our place, and you can have dinner with us?" asked Theresa, to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, then we could go to the mall or play video games or something." said Atlanta.

"That would be great." said Kim. The plan was going good so far, even though little has happened.

The girls got up and exited Kim's house.

"Take that Odie!" yelled Herry.

"That was cheap." Odie yelled back.

"That wasn't cheap. Thats how ya play the game." said Archie.

"Actually that was cheap." said Jay.

The girls came into the house, to yelling.

"Sorry about the yelling." Atlanta said to Kim.

"Herry, stop doing that!"

"What do you mean stop doing that? I'm just playing the game."

"Once I die, you somehow find where I respawn, and you end up killing me before I get a chance to play!" yelled Odie.

"Guys! Plllllease! I'm trying to read the new Vogue magazine!" yelled Neil.

"Shut up Neil!" yelled the guys.

"Sheesh!" He mumbled something about guys and video games and went back to reading his magazine.

The guys continued to yell at each other over the game, all the while the girls were standing at the entrance to the living room.

"Ah hem." Theresa coughed.

The guys stopped, and looked at them.

"What?" said Odie, who didn't notice Kim at first.

"We have a guest." said Atlanta.

"Hey." said Kim, waving her hand.

"Oh, hey." said everyone.

"We invited Kim over for dinner since she had nothing to do." said Atlanta, who kept mum about their conversation earlier.

Kim just looked around. Their place wasn't too bad. However, she did wonder if they had parents at this house. As she was looking around the room, her eyes fell on Archie. A hot seering pain coarsed through her veins. She clenched her fists and teeth, and tried to control this sensation of anger and rage. She could, at this exact moment, pounce on him, and shred him to pieces, but she had to control herself.

"Is that Death Metal Zombie Blaster?" asked Kim.

"Yup." said Odie, pressing the buttons on the controller, furiously.

"Do you know how to play?" asked Herry, who was also hitting the buttons like mad.

"Yeah, I have it at home. I'm not the greatest though." laughed Kim.

Odie paused the game. "Why doesn't Herry GIVE up his controller, and give it to Kim?" He said, glaring at Herry.

"Uh sure." Herry held out the controller to Kim.

Kim went over and took a seat beside Herry.

"Do you know the buttons?" asked Herry.

"Um, I think so."

"Alrighty, let's go Kim. It'll be a face-off between you and me. You are the head zombie guy, and I'm the soldier guy. " said Odie.

"Go easy on her Odie," whispered Jay.

"I will I will."

Odie pressed start.

Kim pressed the buttons to see which buttons did what, since she slightly remembered what button did what. As her character stood helplessly, doing random actions, Odie's character snuck up behind her. Kim watched Odie's screen, and noticed that he was slowly advancing on her. The zombie turned around quickly and threw a dark, energy orb at the soldier. It paralyzed the soldier.

"What move was that?" asked Herry.

"Some energy orb that paralyzes the enemy. I dunno, I was pressing buttons one time, and soon discovered this move."

"What?!" said Odie, who was pressing the buttons like mad.

Kim made her character advance on Odie's. She launched the zombie onto the soldier's neck. Blood squirted, and the zombie shot his hand through the soldier's heart.

GAME OVER read the screen.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one who can beat Odie." said Herry patting Kim's back. The gang all laughed, even Odie.

"So, um what's for supper?" asked Herry, grabbing his stomach.

"Uh," said Atlanta. The gang knew that they couldn't tell Kim that the cook of the house is Athena, since it seems that Kim knows about Greek mythology.

"Why don't we go out for supper?" asked Archie.

"I could go for pasta right now." said Herry, licking his lips.

"You could go for anything." said Theresa, rolling her eyes.

"Kim, what do you feel like tonight?" asked Jay.

"I'm up for some Italian food. Haven't had that in a while."

"Alright then, Italian food it is."


End file.
